Rising Shadows
by Angelus007
Summary: War leads to Anger. Anger leads to suffering, for one and all. One young man has been twisted by this horrible truth. Can he possibly be redeemed for being on the opposing side? Can purity reach him? OC. Rated for future.
1. The Boy of the Outer Rim

On one of the furthest corners of the Outer Rim, A man in a dark cloak covering his face was discussing a plot to throw the Republic out of balance with an enigmatic man from Naboo via holoprojection. As they were discussing their plot, the enigma paused and looked towards the stars of his world.

"My apprentice…I sense a great power on a planet not on record of the Republic…I want you to see what you could make of this. And hurry, I also sense that our enemy is aware of this power as well…." The enigma said with a low, sinister tone.

"I shall search for this mystery at once, my master." The man in the cloak acknowledged.

As he walked out of a hidden base in the Utipa System, he played with his beard, sensing a great power. Still contemplating, he went to his ship and commanded everyone aboard to take off out of the atmosphere and towards his specific directions.

"Lord Tyranus, there is a planet that fits the coordinates you gave us. Shall we head there first sir?" A lieutenant asked.

"Yes, I might just find what I was tasked to look for that much faster."

Soon the ship opened its solar sails and flew off towards the said celestial body. Tyranus shivered as the ship landed on the planet. He could feel the Force erupting from somewhere here. He calmly headed for the source with his lightsaber in hand. Walking into the vast vegetation of the planet, he felt as if there was no presence here. The man closed his eyes and waited for the Force to guide him. He soon locked on to the power again and headed towards it. As the day pressed on, Tyranus came to what looked like an old hut. As he approached, he sensed the most malice of intent. His pulled out his weapon and with a quick stroke, swung at a rusty blade giving off vibrations. He turned around to see his assassin, he saw a young boy, maybe ten years of age, glaring at him with his bronze eyes. This…child was strong in the Force….

Tyranus attempted a Push to knock out the boy but he imitated the movement and sent Tyranus reeling back into the wall of the hut. The boy charged Tyranus, only for the man to counter and dodge every swing and finally push the boy into a tree, knocking him out. This child was strong…is this the power his master sensed?

He went towards the child and moved the blade away from him. Upon closer inspection, the mild brown skinned child was indeed the source of the great power that both he and his master sensed. He moved the boy's braid locked hair to see his eyes. The boy still had killing intent even though his was unconscious. Tyranus sensed the area and knew why. The boy's parents had fallen here. He had to fend for himself. He looked him over once more before grabbing him up and carrying him to his ship. After boarding, he ordered the crew to take off while he placed the child down in a bed.

Hours later, the boy shot up and saw the man who defeated him sitting next to the bed, reading a holoprint.

"You know, for a child, you have excellent grasp of the nature around you. But it lacks…fine tuning. That is something I could offer you. I sense you rage over your fallen parents. I understand why you are angry. Let me help you hone that anger. Allow me to train you in your abilities."

"You sure talk a lot…" the boy said smugly.

"Ha-Ha. An impetuous one, are we? I like it. But you will show some proper respect for your elders. What is your name?"

"….Tan'nis…Orela."

"Well then, young Tan'nis, I am Tyranus. I am willing to teach. Are you willing to learn?"

"Yes…I want to have more…power…"

"And I shall give it to you." He smiled as his patted the boy's head, full of somewhat bedhead dreads. "Just don't hurt anyone on my ship until I get you to a proper place to train."

"…"

The youth soon took instruction from the man in the cloak, learning the ways of expressing anger through the Force. His power grew amazingly. In time, the boy was given the right to wield a lightsaber, like his master. He wielded two sabers with golden blades though typically only wielding one at a time. Through more training, the youth grew into a powerful weapon…of the Dark side of the Force.

After half a decade of training, the young man was competent enough to spar with another of Tyranus' warriors, Asajj Ventress. Tan'nis would always open with a Makashi stance that Asajj and Tyranus used, however as the battle progressed he would change into Shi'en, a more all-around type of stance. As flurry after flurry of light emanated from their weapons, Ventress was actually starting to get overwhelmed by the boy's heavy strikes. As soon as he made an opening, Tan'nis put some power into a Push and sent Asajj flying into a wall. She spat out a bit of blood before shooting straight up and seeing her Master Tyranus, who was also known as Count Dooku.

With the Count was a large Cyborg with a bit of a cough. He glared at the boy before looking at Dooku.

"Is this what you kept hidden away, Count Dooku?" the giant questioned.

"Why yes, he may be a key in our conflict with the Jedi. His skills in combat are…exceptionally high. Even for someone his age."

"Ha! I doubt that he could take on a real Jedi. Much less, myself."

"Care to test your skills, General?"

"I welcome the opportunity. Although I doubt he will last." The cyborg gloated as he pulled out two lightsabers and began his attack.

The giant began his attack by quickly rotating his wrists and cutting the ground in front of him towards the boy. Tan'nis calmly watched as he got closer to his opponent. The general quickly struck both blades down only for the boy to block and counter the blows. A vicious exchange of blows occurred before the boy got pushed back by the random attacks of his opponent. Totally off on his stance. The boy saw the wide opening and took the offensive. The General got irritated from this display of skill and pulled two extra arms out with a grand total of four blades pointing at Tan'nis. The boy watched the General's moments before taking a new stance with both of his lightsabers. He seemed more focused on destroying his opponent now. Using a variation of the Vaapad Stance, Tan'nis allowed his senses to excel and push back the cyborg's flurry with his own. Sensing a new opening, the boy pushed the cyborg back and jumped into the air to send a rain of blows on him. Before the ending stroke was delivered, Dooku used the Force to slightly push Tan'nis back, telling him he was done. The general sat in shock of the power of this child.

"I see that you had some trouble, General Grievous…" Dooku chuckled. "I told you, he is strong."

"That…I'll have to agree with….perhaps he can help me with a task."

"Oh?"

"I have acquired information on a system willing house stations for our battle droids; however, one can assume that the cursed Jedi will try to engage us as we set up those stations. Perhaps the boy could assist in this matter."

"Hmm…perhaps it will test the boy's skill…I shall assist in this venture."

Grievous chuckled as the boy headed off to get ready for his newest mission.

The boy donned black leather robes that hid his face before he grabbed his weapons and headed onto Grievous' ship with his master. Before they headed off, Dooku instructed Asajj to be hidden so as to not reveal more than one Sith. Boarding the ship, they took off into the said system where vagabond planets gave them access to their resources. On all the planets, droid factories started being constructed quickly. As the Droid army became stronger, Tan'nis just looked to the stars…sensing out an enemy. Jedi…he sensed Jedi. He had encountered them before. There were missions that required him to take down several of them before they could take Dooku's life. He could feel their presence. Dooku looked in to the same direction and started sensing the same thing.

"Do you feel confident in your ability, my boy?"

"…Yes Master…"

"I expected them to show, I have encountered these specific Jedi many times…they are powerful and wise…when I give the signal…delay their advance and meet with me when you are finished…should you survive."

"…Simple enough."

The Count walked off to attend to the matters of the Army. Tan'nis watched the sky…waiting to face the Jedi.

Meanwhile, A Republic cruiser slowly flies into newly occupied Separatist space. Along with squads of clone troopers, the famed generals, Kenobi and Skywalker, are among the ranks. Soon the Separatist fleet caught them on their scanners and opened fire. As Clone troops were taking out the droids, Obi-Wan sensed Count Dooku.

"Anakin? I can assume you sense it as well?"

"Dooku…"

"Yes…and it would seem that he has gotten stronger somehow…"

"This is the closest we have gotten to Dooku. I say we get to him fast."

"I agree, just…don't act rashly."

"I won't. Don't you know how I work by now?"

"That's exactly why I ask this of you."

"Oh brother…"

"Anakin…I sense something else down there, which is why I ask that you be cautious."

Anakin left the strategy room and went to his quarters, where he found his Padawan on the way. Her name was Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta Jedi who had already proven herself on the frontlines. She was meditating, sensing a great dark power coming from the planet.

"Master…this operation isn't going to be simply taking down factories isn't it?" she inquired before opening her deep blue eyes.

"No…Snips, I want you to watch the troopers on this mission. I sense Dooku here. I don't want you to get involved."

"I can handle the Sith, Master."

"Asajj is not the same as Dooku, Ahsoka. He would take you down before you knew what happened. How do you think I lost my arm…?"

"Skyguy? Are you…worried?"

"Not about Dooku…There's someone else down there…someone who has the Dark Side wrapped around them. I want you to be careful, Snips."

"….Alright…" she groaned.

"Snips…"

"Okay, Okay."

Soon laser fire was exchanged between the Republic and the Separatists once more. The Jedi evaded heavy fire and soon landed on the planet, quickly greeted by fresh droid troops. The three Jedi quickly countered the offensive and were covered by troopers. The Generals quickly took the advance to where Count Dooku was said to be located. Ahsoka commanded the rest of the troopers under her to take out the factories.

As the Jedi closed in on Dooku, they kept sensing someone watching their movements. After covering their tracks, Obi-Wan found a large facility that seems to control the other droid factories in this system. Dooku must be there! The Jedi advanced to the large station and were greeted by destroyers and commando droids. With assistance from Cody and the rest of the troops, the Jedi finally took out the scrap in their way and rushed to the command room, taking out anything in their way. They soon found their target. Count Dooku was just discussing future plans with Grievous before he took off. The Count looked casual and confidant.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise? Master Kenobi and the shining knight of the Republic Anakin Skywalker, what a pleasure it is to meet you here."

"Enough of the chatter, Dooku. We have you outmatched and outgunned. I'm afraid you will have to come quietly over to the Senate to face your crimes." Kenobi stated as he pointed his weapon towards Dooku.

"How confident you are Master Kenobi…Let us see what you have learned during this war."

"With pleasure!" Anakin rushed.

"Always on the move…"

Dooku quickly took a defensive against the two Jedi as troopers shot down any droids while trying to get a shot at him. The battle was a brilliant display of skill with the lightsaber; however neither side quite had the edge. The Jedi lost their breath from the strong defense Dooku utilized. The Count suddenly stopped and closed his eyes.

"….I am afraid I must attend to other matters at the moment my friends. But rest assured, I have someone who you can play with for a bit."

At that moment, Anakin and Kenobi felt as if a meteor crashed on them. The Dark Side was everywhere at once. Dooku casually walked off and waved his hand to lock up his ship. Soon…the boy landed with a crash, his eyes bright amber with the power of the Dark Side. He quickly pulled out his golden lightsaber and went into ready stance waiting for first blood. The Jedi rushed him simultaneously and seemed to have the advantage at first, but the boy soon opened his rage and pushed back the attacks and those of the troopers' blasters at the same time. The boy then used parts of developing factories to make a cage of sorts to keep him and the Jedi in.

"Oh my…it seems Dooku has obtained fresh blood." Kenobi stated while catching his breath.

"The Dark Side…he's using it like second nature…you ready for this Obi-Wan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The duo, finding their second wind, rushed the boy once more. As the battle went on, more ways of the Force were being used. Pushes and pulls on the environment made the battle more and more dangerous. Off in the distance, Ahsoka could feel that her master was in danger…she gave orders to continue the assault without her before heading off towards the generals. Meanwhile, Anakin had become isolated from his friend by the boy. Anakin quickly used his skills to try and push back. The boy was off balance for the first time in this fight. Pressure gaining on him, the boy pushed Anakin with the Force before his eyes went bright yellow. He changed his stance to Vaapad and laid pure assault on both the Jedi. They didn't even have many chances to get balance from his blows. As the battle continued, the boy kept going with offensive, even going as far as imbuing lightening into his lightsaber to add damage to his attacks. The Jedi were defenseless…until the boy paused when he sensed someone else strong in the Force. Ahsoka had finally arrived, cutting through the cage the boy made with her weapon. Now the tables turned. Three Jedi were facing this powerful foe. The boy actually chuckled at his odds…

"Well…it is nice to know that…more of you are required to take me on…hahaha…."

"Ahsoka! Leave this place!"

"I don't think I can do that…"

The boy rushed during the argument and effectively fought all three of them in equal measures. They could not read what stance he would change to. They got overwhelmed again and again. Ahsoka was starting to go more toward her instincts and rushed to isolate the boy. Acting more aggressive, she pushed him out of the stage he constructed and jumped after him. She then began to attack using Shi'en stance, something Anakin tried to get her out of. The boy copied her stance and smiled…he started going easier on her. She kept her momentum, finding any openings and taking them before he blocked, which was hard to say the least. After a while, she Pushed with all her might and sent the boy reeling into a wall, knocking his hood off. His eyes calmed down a bit…

"You're strong…for a Padawan…"

"Don't mock me!" Ahsoka yelled as her emotions went up and she rushed.

"Ahsoka! Don't" Kenobi pleaded.

It was a bit too late. Ahsoka got Pushed into the air by the boy and hard and as fast as he could. The sheer impact made her almost throw up. He then pulled her towards him before pushing and pulling repeatedly, practically punching her insides. He then just held her in the air, watching the other Jedi as they watched the bludgeoning. He then looked at Ahsoka. He felt a bit…odd. Surely this girl knew she didn't have a chance. But something about her bravery…made him feel odd. He looked at the factories and smiled.

"I believe my job is done…"

After he made the statement, the factories that remained started to take off into the atmosphere and soon out to the outer reached of space. He was only buying time to get the factories to get ready to take off. After he saw that the task was done, he calmly pulled the Padawan back to solid ground before kicking her saber towards her and Pushing down, almost making a crater where she was. She screamed in pain of the powerful blow before gasping for air again. The boy donned his hood and walked up to her. She flinched when he kneeled towards her and...waved his hand over her body. It didn't hurt as much

"You make a good fighter…for a Padawan."

He calmly walked off and it looked like he was showing mercy. The boy looked at Anakin, sensing the Dark Side in the man. He chuckled and thought to himself.

_The irony of your destiny is sickening._

Anakin ran to his Padawan and quickly started tending to her. Kenobi didn't even attempt to approach the boy. He ordered a retreat and the troops obliged. With the Republic Army returning to their ships, Anakin didn't not let Ahsoka out of his sight, making sure that she could recover fully from that fight.

"Ahsoka…I told you to stay back… with the rest of the squad. Don't you realize you could have been killed?"

"…"

"Ahsoka!"

"I know, alright! I'm fully aware that I could have died. But for some reason…I didn't…he didn't kill me…in fact I think he…healed me a bit…"

"What?"

Anakin looked at her abdomen and saw it was healing faster. The boy…held back?

"We…need to find him again…" Ahsoka said absentmindedly.

"Why?"

"I sensed it too. That boy had something about him…even against us. He could have killed us at any time but choose to hold back the final blow…perhaps he just needs to be guided." Kenobi intervened while stroking his beard.

"We will discuss this LATER. Ahsoka get some rest….it looks like we lost this time."

"Or have we my friend?" Kenobi questioned.

Ahsoka calmly looked down at the planet before lying on her bed again. When her assaulter healed her, she felt something…gentler coming from him. For now she would rest.

All the while, Dooku watched as Tan'Nis looked over at the Republic ships fleeing. He felt a sort of calm coming over the boy.

"I see that this battle as benefitted you...let us not forgot that you belong to me though."

"Of course…my Master…"

The boy looked on wondering what that odd sensation was earlier. He went to his quarters and reached out toward the ship, feeling the Togruta female and healing what he could before the distance became too great…He then sat down and rested before the next mission was ordered.


	2. The Acceptance Letter

After escaping what should have been their downfall, the Jedi made it home to Coruscant, where they were welcomed by their brethren. Anakin was still surprised at Ahsoka's recovery rate. By the time they hit hyperspace, she was already up and helping everyone else who was hurt. Did that boy really help her?

"Anakin? Are you listening Anakin?" Kenobi interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure the Council will want to know what happened out there."

"We're off to report then?"

"Indeed. I sense you are worried about our most recent encounter?"

"…You're close. Ahsoka mentioned that the enemy made her feel less pain before he left. It…still bugs me."

"I understand. What would the Sith gain from healing a Jedi?"

"Perhaps throw us off our guard? He did work for Dooku."

"If that where the case, he would have killed us when we felt that moment of security. No…I think there is more to find out here."

Kenobi headed to the temple with Anakin and Ahsoka following after. Anakin looked at his Padawan with concern. He could have sworn she would've died a few days ago.

"Snips…you sure you're alright?"

"Oh come on, Master. For the hundredth time, yes I'm fine."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was bad for the Master to worry about his student."

"Hmm…he held back when he fought me alone…I just thought about that. Do you have any idea who he was?"

"I have no clue. Perhaps the council will investigate this. In the meanwhile, get some rest."

"I said I'm fine. Besides I have to give my report." She stated smugly.

"…hah…Okay, but get some rest after the report is done."

Soon the Jedi were in front of the Jedi Council. They gave their report on the mission and of the mysterious attacker that aided Dooku.

"Interesting, this development is…hmm" Master Yoda, Head of the Order, thought out loud. "This boy you spoke of, was powerful in the Force, yes?"

"Indeed he was Master. Almost like it was second nature to him." Kenobi stated.

Ahsoka kept quiet during most of the report, something Yoda noticed right away.

"More to say have you young one?"

"…Yes, Master Yoda…the boy may have used the Dark Side…but he healed me after the assault. And it didn't feel corrupt. I sensed a bit of cocky compassion from him as he did it. I was actually thinking…if he would be able to assist us."

"Absolutely not." Master Windu interjected quickly. "We cannot allow a Sith into the Jedi Temple. His influence would corrupt the order that we have worked so hard to create."

"Yes Master…" Ahsoka said quietly.

"I have to agree with Master Windu here. That still seemed like a false sense of security tactic." Anakin said.

"I understand…"

While discussions took place, an older blue Nautolan Jedi Master by the name of Sen Baado had heard about the boy. He smiled when he heard of Ahsoka's concern for him and decided to go and search for him when the opportunity arose. After the Council had heard what they needed to, they dismissed the three Jedi to rest up before they were called again.

Sen thought quietly about how he would extract the boy from the Dark Side. As he pondered, heading to his room, he sensed as old friend and saw Master Yoda.

"Heard everything I assume, Master Baado?"

"Yes my friend, I apologize for overhearing all of that."

"Careful consideration for what you were thinking, Master. The Darkness clings to the boy."

"Heh…that may be true. But don't the old teachings tell us to purify darkness with light? I at least think I should see if he can be trained in our ways of the Force."

"Hmm…a dangerous move, this is. Tread carefully you should, if actions you take to meet the boy."

"You wouldn't stop me?"

"A mysterious power, the boy controls. A bit curious, I am, to see what he could do."

"So is that permission from the Council?"

"Went anyway, you would have. Never had this discussion, we did." He said with a slight smile.

As the Grand Master hobbled off, Master Baado went to his study and started devising a way to bring the boy over. In the distance, a Padawan listened in on the plans of the old master. She smiled as she headed to her room. She had to go with him…to help of course.

Meanwhile on Dooku's Fleet, the Count was speaking with the dark robed enigmatic man. As they discussed a new tactic, the man became quiet…

"Is there something wrong, my Master?"

"Hmmm…that boy you trained….as grown powerful indeed. He has taken the life of many Jedi and made plans move smoothly for the Separatists' fleet."

"Yes…this is all true. His power as grown exponentially since I found him."

"Exactly….if he gains any more power, he could destroy all that we have worked for. Kill him."

"What? But he serves you…!"

"How do I know that you aren't making a weapon to destroy me, Count Dooku? Kill him, and prove your loyalty to me." The man said grimly.

"…As you wish, my Master…"

Dooku went to his chambers to prepare for the disposal of the boy. He calmly grabbed his lightsaber and walked towards Tan'nis' room. The boy felt…something wrong. Where was this disturbance coming from? He quickly grabbed his weapons and robes and got ready for whatever was coming. Just then, his master walked into the room with a slight face of regret. His lightsaber was draw.

"I am afraid that I do not need you anymore…I'm going to ask you to die…"

"…"

"Oh? I sense no fear in you…"

"…try me."

"You certainly are the impetuous one. Even to the end…Now, show me what I have taught you!"

With that, Tan'nis pulled out his golden lightsaber and defended Dooku's offensive. The result was a battle of discovering openings. Soon the boy changed his stance to Shi'en again. Dooku was on the defensive now, blocking the quick attacks of his protégé. Dooku soon found a counteroffensive and pushed the boy back. The battle escalated into using the Force along with skill with a lightsaber. Parts of the vessel became weapons. Even nearby droids were flung to gain an opening. Dooku actually found himself in a bind due to the power the boy possessed. Tan'nis found a wide opening and took it. He focused and shot lightning from his hands and pushed Dooku away. The Count yelled in pain from the intensity of the Force. After a moment, Tan'nis stopped to look at his former teacher.

"You…didn't want this…who called for this?"

"…."

"Who…called for it?"

"My master…Darth Sidious…he wanted you dead…"

"…I'm leaving…I expect resistance…I let you live. I don't expect you to do the same should we meet again…"

"…I see…"

Tan'nis calmly walked off, ready for a back attack while heading for a ship. He hijacked a nearby fighter and took off towards a nearby planet, Dantooine. As he left, droids opened fire on the ship and caused a bit of damage, enough to make it go for a spin before heading into the atmosphere.

"With that at least, he would appear to have died there…let us move on." Dooku ordered.

Tan'nis crashed onto the planet hard, knocking all the air out of his lungs. As he crawled out of the ship, he surveyed the landscape and saw an old and decrepit temple. No one was inside, so he took refuge there, thinking of a way to get revenge on the Dark Lord who requested his death.

On Coruscant, Sen sensed a great disturbance. Looking to the stars, he felt that the opportunity to move had finally come. He calmly headed out of the temple, waving at younglings that greeted him. Heading for his ship, he stood in silence, hoping the Force would guide him. It was then that he sensed someone trying to suppress their ability so as to not be detected.

"Ha…I figured you would pop up sooner than this, young one. You can come out of hiding, Ahsoka."

The young Jedi came out of her hiding place, a bit frustrated at being found so quickly. The old master laughed as he walked up to her.

"Why do you wish to board my ship, my friend?"

"I…wanted to see…that boy again. He helped me when he could have killed me. I want to know why."

"A curious mind can be a dangerous one, young one. What would your master say?"

"…Does master have to know?"

"Hmm…I suppose you did sneak on when I left the atmosphere…I couldn't turn back while on my journey, could I?" he smiled.

"Then you'll let me—"

"I am responsible for you now. Listen to me while we are out there. I do not want to regret this choice. Understood?"

"Yes! Thank you, Master Baado." She bowed before running into the ship. The old man hobbled onto the cruiser and got it running up and flew off. As they went towards the stars, he sensed something coming from the girl. Why would anyone pursue their attacker with interest? That would be interesting to find out.

After flying through space, Baado calmly reached out with the Force to find the boy. Ahsoka meditated in the meantime, thinking about what would come. Baado finally found something and set coordinates for the source. Soon they got close to Dantooine, where the source dropped for a moment.

"I believe he is here….are you ready for what may come?"

"Yes master."

The ship landed a few miles away from the old temple and the two Jedi headed off to find their target. Ahsoka shivered at this new environment.

"Why is the Force so strong here?"

"It is believed that a Jedi order was here long ago. The planet was ideal to train those who could use the Force. Perhaps our friend knew of this place before."

"Maybe."

"I sense that you are worried for the boy."

"What? No. I'm just thinking about how strong he was. How are we going to get him to even listen?"

"…Heh, I have my ways."

As they ventured toward the temple, they both started sensing the Dark Side around the ancient building. Baado shuddered for a moment before walking into the temple with Ahsoka following after. After searching the ruins, they both saw the young man, floating while reconstructing his lightsaber using the Force. He seemed at peace for a moment. As he finally set his crystal in, he opened his eyes and let their bronze gleam survey his visitors. He recognized one of them. He thought she would have avoided him after that beating a week prior.

"So, this is him? I didn't expect such power from one so young…" Baado stated.

Tan'nis kept his eye on the two Jedi as he floated down. He pulled his weapon towards himself.

"So…you did survive…good."

"You helped me on purpose? Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hmm, I wonder why myself. It would have been one less Jedi after all."

"But you didn't kill her. I sense compassion from you, young one. You at least have the sense to speak with us." Baado interjected.

"Compassion…is for the weak…"

"Is it? I respectfully disagree. It can make the strongest bonds between people and worlds alike. You clearly demonstrated this trait towards Ahsoka."

"That…would be my mistake to correct then…"

"Really? We have to do this the hard way then? Very well. Ahsoka, watch my back then."

"Okay!"

The boy pulled out his sabers but was quickly pushed into a wall by the master. He then rushed with a blue saber and struck the boy. Quickly reacting, Tan'nis pushed him back and exchanges were made. Ahsoka saw fit to help overwhelm the target with her skills. Weakened by the struggle with Dooku, Tan'nis saw that he would have to hold them off for a bit. Going on a defensive, he kept them guessing on where he would block. Ahsoka actually took the head in the battle, charging and keeping pressure on him. Tan'nis…was struggling? Ahsoka saw the distraction in his eyes and kicked him in the face before Pushing him into another wall. Baado used the opportunity to keep Pushing him again and again into the wall, causing deep cracks in to wall and eventually him falling into a nearby river. He coughed as he swam to shore. The master immediately started using the Force to manipulate the water to surround the boy. He was locked in the river and couldn't breathe!

"Master! I thought we were bringing him to the temple!"

"We are. I just want to put out his fire. I assure you he will survive."

Then the river started to bubble.

"WRRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tan'nis put all of his might into a repulse that sent the water away from him. he was flying for a moment.

"By the Force, he is bold." Baado chuckled.

Tan'nis landed calmly and faced his challenge. It began to rain on the planet just then and his eyes gleamed with confidence. Ahsoka was taken aback by his endurance. He calmly readied his weapon in front of him, waiting.

"Wow…"

"I sense…the future in this boy…"

"Master?"

"Ahsoka…watch and learn…" the master said as he advanced. He sped towards the youth and started striking certain points on his body with his fingers before the boy could react. Slowly but surely, the Force was temporarily weakened. The boy keeled over, perhaps from exhaustion. Baado had stunned the boy.

"I have a proposition for you, young one. Come learn the ways of the Jedi. The Sith have all but betrayed you. But I can assure you, the Jedi care for one another."

"What makes you think you can….convince me to join you? I have been betrayed before. I will NOT be turned on again!" he said with his eyes shining yellow.

"Hey…calm down." Ahsoka said as she kneeled by him. "You…aren't a Sith. I could tell. You are much more than that. I felt it. Please…come with us." She asked sincerely.

That odd feeling came back again…what is this?

"Give me one good reason why I should. I have learned the ways of the Force."

"Not all of them, my young friend. I believe I can make you a powerful Jedi, perhaps on par with the Chosen one." Baado chuckled.

"You can do that, Master Baado?"

"Well, at this point…HE can. He can be knowledgeable of the dark AND the light. He has been taught darkness. I plan to teach him light."

"…Is there anymore to be said?" Ahsoka asked addressing Tan'nis.

"So you offer to make me stronger than I already am?"

"No, I offer control, discipline and perhaps a way to end your internal pain. I am sure Ahsoka senses it as well. You have been holding it all in. Death of loved ones is so hard to bear alone. You may be the mightiest wielder of the Force, but no one in this universe could bear such pain."

"…Fine." He said calmly.

"I sense peace within you already. Perhaps it is the Padawan's presence here. I see that she did help me after all."

Ahsoka smiled as she reached for the boy's hand.

"What is your name, friend?" she said gently.

"…Tan'nis. Tan'nis Orela."

"I am Ahsoka Tano. And this is Master Sen Baado. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Jedi Order." She said as she reached and grabbed his hand. The boy got pulled up and Ahsoka helped him stand.

"I'm afraid that for safety…"

"…you have to restrain me? Smart man."

"Oh please don't, Master. He won't do anything….I can tell." She smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to. Just for appearances." He stated while shackling the boy. "When we get there, you won't be able to use your abilities. These binds were made for Sith. For appearances, of course."

"I don't like it…he's not a beast…" she groaned again. Why did she speak like she cared? And he was standing on his own, yet she insisted on helping him…

"Very well…I will unbind him until we reach Coruscant. But from there, no exceptions."

"Thank you, Master…" she bowed as he took the shackles off.

"Come to my ship, young ones." He said starting off. "By the way, Ahsoka, I may return here with Tan'nis to teach him. If you are willing, you may join us for a session or two."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed." He said while beckoning her closer. "He is calmer around you I have noticed. Did you do something?"

"I...don't think I did."

"Well regardless, you could help me greatly when you tag along."

As they headed for the ship, Tan'nis looked at the planet again…inhaling the Force into his body…gaining serenity. Baado showed him his quarters and Tan'nis laid down on the bed and waited for the craft to leave. After finally taking off, he looked out if the window and soon saw the stars. He sat down, meditating on what would become of him. Floating at peace, he sensed that girl again. When did she get in his room?

"Yes….Ahsoka?"

"I was just watching. How are you floating?" she said while watching with those…interesting azure eyes.

"I learned…by myself. It just happens honestly."

"You are strong in the Force. I don't even think I've seen my master pull tricks like that."

"Did you need something from me…?"

"Well, no. I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"…what is it like…learning about the other side?"

"…it's tough. The pain endured to break your limits is incredible. But the results were worth it. I have become stronger than that little boy that was me. Lost on a desolate rock."

"Well…you were found now. And I won't accept you leaving now."

"Why would it matter to you?"

"I…want to repay you for helping me…A Jedi always settles their debts."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?" she asked sitting next to him. He floated down and landed near her before leaning on a wall, clearly tired.

"You should get some rest…Tan'nis."

"I suppose I should…" he said as he fell over onto the bed. As he dozed off, he felt something rest on his back. Ahsoka started getting comfortable on him before dozing off on his warmth. He blushed slightly before his finally closed his eyes.

Baado smiled as he saw the pair. He truly could sense the future from them. Perhaps, in time, the boy would learn what he offered and discover his true potential as a wielder of the Unifying Force. With Ahsoka aiding him, he felt that this task was not impossible. But for now they would rest.


	3. The Jedi Order

As Tan'nis finally found himself refreshed from the prior days of anxiousness, he rolled himself up and saw Ahsoka still resting on him. She seemed so content at just being beside him. Her soft exhale seemed to soothe him more and more. He slowly tried to move her but she held on in her sleep. Seeing no point in moving her, he leaned back down and played with one of her headtails. She rolled a bit before opening her eyes…those eyes. More and more, he found them becoming more…radiant? What was she doing to him? She smiled when she felt that he got enough rest.

"Hey…Tan'nis…"

"…Hello, Ahsoka…" he said before looking out the window, trying his best not to look at her strong willed beautiful eyes.

"Did you…rest well?" she asked lying on his chest, still a bit tired.

"Yes…I did. To be honest, I haven't rested like that in a long time."

"I'm glad I can soothe you…I can feel it."

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I suppose…"

Ahsoka sat up and looked at her friend. It was those damn eyes again…Tan'nis could've sworn she was doing this on purpose.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…I'm going to…"

"Relax. I sense your anxiety. If what the Master said is true, then I'll be close by."

"Why?"

"Because there is more to you than you are willing to accept. I want to see that."

Ahsoka kept eye contact while lying down again.

"Please relax, Tan'nis…for me?"

"….Oh I hate you so much for saying that." He smiled as he laid down and she got comfortable.

"I don't believe you do. I can't feel any hatred." She said smartly.

"…Okay, I'm done."

"I win." She smiled.

Tan'nis continued looking out for their destination, worrying about what could happen to him. Ahsoka just shook her head and rested again.

"I said relax…"

"But…"

"I'll…be nearby. Promise."

"…Fine."

Tan'nis found that he was asleep again, yet this dream was different. _Opening his eyes to the dream, he found he was in a pure white temple. A serene place. Suddenly the temple turned black as night and the plant life was dying left and right. A shadow cackled as the light flickered and died. One source of the expanding shadow was a great light turned cold. Some lights scattered into the far reaches of the temple, safe from the shadow. The boy then saw the shadow get consumed by the cold light when one like it was fading. The shadow fell but came again. The shadow was deeper but soon fell again. Soon more light came and the shadow could not exist again. But what made this unique was the shadow's knowledge of its fate. Tan'nis looked at himself and saw he was neither light nor darkness but the twilight that led the light home. The twilight flickered three times at the shadow, making it shiver. When the temple came to light again, Tan'nis saw that one of brightest lights was that Togruta girl, Ahsoka. She was wearing a golden crown and in a white dress…she looked stunning. She was holding…something in her arms. Something wrapped in intense light. The little light reached for twilight and the glow turned into a little hand reaching for Tan'nis' finger. Ahsoka smiled brightly before the dream faded._

Tan'nis awoke quickly to see the planet below. And Ahsoka was still resting on him…what did all of that mean?

Sen Baado calmly entered the room and felt a serene atmosphere. He tapped Tan'nis on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked up, the man held the shackles.

"I am sorry."

"Is this the part where you lock me up and throw away the key?"

"Of course not. This is only for appearance. And anyway you should probably wake—"

"I'm awake!" Ahsoka sprung up.

"Ow! That was my leg!"

"Oh...whoops?"

"Whoops? I get my leg slammed and you say whoops? Man…"

"Now come on, you two. We have to get ready to meet the Jedi Council."

"And that means restraints…yay…"

"Oh it won't be that bad." She said as the shackles were put on him.

"I can't feel the Force…I feel weird."

"That's the idea, I'm afraid. These were designs for Sith captives after all."

As they landed on the planet-wide city, Ahsoka glanced at Tan'nis. She was acting a bit odd now.

"Hey…Tan'nis?"

"Yea?"

"Did you…have a weird dream while we rested?"

"No…I didn't…" he lied slowly.

"…oh…alright then… (guess it was just me then)."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

Tan'nis looked at Ahsoka again with concern before eyeing the massive capital of the Republic. Sen pointed out a few spots before guiding him to a large temple that seemed to be the middle of the city. Walking towards the temple, Tan'nis came across younglings speaking with their masters about random things. He sensed pure light coming from the children and it...felt nice.

"You know, if given the opportunity, I would gladly show you this city." Sen Baado smiled. "It can be hectic though. I can assume you could handle it though."

"I gather that I could."

As they walked into the temple, Tan'nis saw a man that looked important speaking with that man, Anakin. He had grey hair that was balding. He also…had a familiar aura about him. Anakin glanced over and saw Ahsoka. Calmly bowing to the man he was speaking with, he walked up to Ahsoka with an expression of…an older brother.

"Ahsoka, where in the galaxy did you disappear to? I looked everywhere in the temple for you…who…is that?"

"He's…a captive, yeah. A captive with information on the separatists." She tried to cover.

Anakin sensed something familiar about him. The Force was weak, but he knew that face. It was the boy who almost killed his Padawan!

"Why in the…why is he here?"

"Calm yourself, young Skywalker. I brought him here…to meet with the Council."

"Do you have any idea what this…boy…is capable of, with all due respect, Master Baado."

"As a matter of fact, I do. How do you think I bound him?"

"And Ahsoka, you went with the Master, didn't you? You could have been…and he…"

"Calm yourself. It falls on me what could have happened to your Padawan. Do not blame her. I watched over her."

The man with an air of importance walked over to the conversing Jedi and patted Anakin on the shoulder.

"What appears to be the problem, my friends?" the man asked with a smile.

"…Nothing, Chancellor. I was asking about our newest…prisoner…"

"Oh? He is from the Separatist military?"

"He is much more than that…"

Tan'nis felt something wrong here. That man…he was shrouded by darkness. Why couldn't anyone else see it! The Chancellor looked at the boy with a smile before he went into a slight frown. He knew the boy…from somewhere. Tan'nis glanced up with one eye, staring at the Chancellor, and it shone yellow with cat-like pupils. He could sense the darkness coming from the Chancellor…and he didn't like it. The Chancellor was surprised by the sudden eye change, but dismissed it. Calmly removing himself form the temple, he bid the Jedi farewell, and as he turned toward his transport, he growled under his breath.

As Tan'nis calmed down, his eyes returned to their bronze hue. Anakin noticed the darkness emitted from him…

"Watch yourself, Sith. I have no qualms about ending you right here and now."

"…Ha…I know."

Then Anakin and Tan'nis locked eyes on each other before he turned to his Padawan. He was about to say something, but Master Baado put his hand up.

"Skywalker…I assure you, everything will be fine. If you wish, you may attend this meeting with the council."

"Yes…I believe I shall."

And with that, Anakin walked with Sen while they escort the "prisoner" to the Jedi Council. Getting closer to the Council, members suddenly felt something entering the temple. They became mindful of what was coming as it got closer. Soon, the boy was in front of some of the most powerful Force users of their time, The Jedi Council. All of them stared with concern as Sen Baado walked beside the boy and made him kneel. Anakin pulled his Padawan to the back, so as to not draw too much attention to them. Mace Windu, the one who opposed this the most, made his thoughts clear.

"You brought the Sith HERE! What went on in your mind as you went about this, Master Baado?"

"This boy…" Sen started.

"…is a Sith. And from what I heard, a powerful user of the Dark Side. I did not want him here…"

"Perhaps a reason, for this bold move there is, hmm?" Master Yoda interrupted.

"Yes…I wanted to see if he would be permitted to join the Order."

"No! Absolutely not!" Master Windu stated while keeping calm.

"What makes you think we would even consider this, Master Baado? With all due respect, you could have put us all in grave danger." Master Plo Koon asked.

"I suppose you all haven't opened your senses yet? Try to feel harder…this boy…I honestly believe that he can achieve far greater than what he has done. He can become a powerful Jedi. He could aid us in this conflict." Sen protested.

"What if he received training, just to use it against us later on?" Mace questioned.

"With all due respect, _Master_ Jedi…I have nowhere to run to. My former teacher tried to kill me. These bonds may weaken my connection to the Force, but even I can sense your disdain. One should learn to control their anger, even towards their enemy. I think that was one of the Jedi teachings." Tan'nis smirked.

"Powerful he is, to sense Master Windu's thoughts….hmm. Tested, he will be." Yoda suggested.

"What?" Windu replied.

"Confident, the boy is, in the abilities he possesses. Maybe beneficial, for him to join our cause. Objections, are there?"

"…I hope know what you are doing, Master Yoda."

Tan'nis was then tested the way Padawan were. The masters would have images on a screen in front of them and he would use the Force to guess what they were. He did the test easily. With those shackles, no less. The masters couldn't doubt he was powerful, indeed.

"…You may have the ability, but I cannot let you join with your past."

"I figured as much…"

"Why say this, do you?"

"…I have killed at least twenty of your sacred order. I did not expect for you to accept me with open arms. But, it feels nice here…even in all the chaos in the galaxy…and a friend willfully searched me out with Master Baado…"

"Who?" Yoda asked, even though he had an idea.

"…What was her name again?" he smiled.

"Oh thanks! I remembered your name!" Ahsoka said as she stomped towards Tan'nis.

"This Padawan searched you out?" Plo Koon asked. He knew Ahsoka well.

"Yes…I still have no idea why. I could have killed her…yet here I am because of her and Master Baado. If you wish to do away with me, I honestly wouldn't care. Though there is something I would want done."

"And that would be?" Yoda asked, feeling his resolve.

"I want this war to end. It never did make sense to me…how systems suddenly want to fight."

Yoda felt something peaceful in the air around Tan'nis when he was near Ahsoka. The bond made by them seemed to give the boy courage to speak.

"Clarity, I feel. And to show mercy is the way of the Jedi."

"Master Yoda, you can't mean to say…?" Windu questioned.

"A Jedi, he is to be. A powerful ally…no a friend, I wish him to be." Yoda smiled as he bowed his head to Tan'nis.

"Huh!" Tan'nis responded, clearly surprised.

"Compassion, I feel from you. Clarity and Maturity as well. Baado's Padawan I make you. Learn the ways of Light, you will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Sen Baado bowed.

"If any objections there are, speak now."

Mace Windu stared at the boy with analytical eyes. He couldn't doubt the boy's enlightened views. He shook his head and kept quiet.

"Then settled, this is."

"Welcome to the Order, young one." Baado smiled.

"What the Force just happened?" Tan'nis asked.

"You are in the order now, I believe we meet before. Allow me to introduce myself formally. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. You fight with much fever, I must say."

"Thank you…"

"Remove the shackles from him." Windu commanded. With that Ahsoka got to them before Kenobi did and released her friend. His connection fully restored, Tan'nis calmly stretched before bowing again.

"Master Baado, with this new Padawan under you, I ask that you help us with something involving the Republic Fleet." Windu stated.

"Oh?"

"We have gotten word of a distress signal from Corellia. Their forces have been overwhelmed by constant sieges with the Droid Army. It appears that a giant Droid facility above the planet keeps bringing in fresh droids. It's only a matter of time before Corellia falls to the Separatists. I wanted to task your new Padawan to go to the planet with Masters Gallia and Kenobi along with Skywalker, to aid in the assault, seeing as how he has a high reputation."

"Huh…This would be the perfect mission for me then."

"What do you mean?"

"I set up the attack on Corellia before I was betrayed. It is a highway for supplies in nearby systems. It would have been beneficial for the Separatists to hold that planet for their benefit."

"….Of course…then you are tasked with countering your "set up". This may prove to me that you are really on our side."

"Fair enough."

"Then this discussion is over. We will call for those tasked when we have word from the Republic Army."

With that, everyone left the room and some even congratulated Tan'nis for becoming part of their order. Adi Gallia, one who was tasked with aiding Corellia, looked at the boy again. She felt she had seen him before.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka took it upon herself to show Tan'nis around the temple. She was clearly happy with choice the Jedi Council had made, He was still slightly confused by what happened, but wasn't complaining. Anakin still kept is eyes open, watching every slight move the boy made. Tan'nis stopped the tour and turned around.

"I guess you still don't trust me. I could understand."

"If it were up to me, you would be…"

"But it wasn't up to you…was it, Master Jedi? I admit, I am more confused than anyone about this. But I can't keep worrying about things that happened before this, right?"

"Just be wary, I'm keeping my eye on you."

"I'm flattered…"

Anakin headed out to see the senators about the attack on Corellia. Ahsoka pulled Tan'nis again to get his attention and continue the tour.

"Shouldn't you get some rest, Ahsoka? You're pushing yourself…"

"I am not…okay maybe a little. But I'm okay. Besides I—"

"I don't want your master getting on me again. Go rest or something."

"I don't have to listen to you. You're the newest _Padawan._ I have more experience being a Jedi."

"…You did not just try and pull rank on me…"

"What are you gonna do about it?" she smiled.

"Walk away." He said as he headed to his assigned room.

"Hey! Get back here!" she commanded as she followed.

Tan'nis went to his room and sat down with Ahsoka running after him. When she sat in front of him he shook his head again.

"Isn't there a rule about this or something?"

"No. Why?"

"You're in my room."

"I'm…counseling you."

"Sure…"

"I'm not leaving until you feel comfortable."

"…." Tan'nis gave a REALLY dorky smile to make her go away before making a straight face again. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What was that?"

"I really don't know." He smiled sincerely. "Just did it."

"Finally loosening up huh? Good. What are you going to do now?"

"Think about my mission…?"

"Wrong." She said while pushing her back against his. "Relax."

"Again?"

"The Jedi meditate in order to become closer to life in the galaxy. This is your first lesson." She said matter of fact like while leaning on him.

"…Thanks, Ahsoka…"

"Huh?"

"You brought me here. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble, you know."

"Maybe. It would have been worth it though." She said, getting drowsy.

"You are falling asleep on me again."

"…"

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka was already out. Tan'nis slowly moved her to his bed to rest while he sat down and meditated. The following days were actually comforting. Master Baado would come every now and then to check on his newest student. He didn't go through basics because the boy was not lacking in that regard. But he taught him about how to start letting go of his pain and embrace the compassion of others. Those lessons would take a while to set in.

About three days after his acceptance into the Order, Tan'nis was called by the Council. When he got there, he saw Anakin and Ahsoka with Master Gallia. Of course they were there before him…

"The time to act has come. The army has finally broken though enemy blockades and they need support in the planet. You three are to go immediately to Corellia and support the fight there. Gallia, you are in charge while out there. May the Force be with you." Mace briefed.

As the Jedi headed out to their troops, a fresh squad of clones had just been assigned to the mission in Corellia. The troopers were new and went to Rex to learn about the assignment.

"Excuse me, sir? I had a question about how thing were run here." The squad captain, Nox, asked Rex.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What is it like working under the Jedi?"

"Ha…let's see. They're quite the group. I've worked with General Sky walker and General Kenobi. Skywalker is confident in his attack strategy; he wouldn't dare leave any of us behind. Kenobi's the same way. He would fight right beside us. I couldn't ask for better. Just hope you don't get someone like….Krell…"

"Who's Krell?"

"Don't worry about it, soldier. Just be mindful of your commander. " he smiled as he saw the Jedi coming.

"Yes sir!"

As Rex's squad walked off to get ready, Nox's group, known as Azure Squad, started talking amongst themselves about who might be commanding them. Just then, a voice was heard.

"AZURE SQUAD! FALL IN!"

The troopers were off guard for a moment before falling into ranks of eight by four. Waiting at attention, they glanced around, looking for the one who gave the command. They soon saw a teenage boy walk in front of them. This…made them confused. Some of them actually let out a chuckle or two.

"Is something funny, trooper?" the boy asked seriously.

"Well ah…ha-ha. Usually Jedi give the orders so we kind of snapped to it when we heard the voice…but aren't you just a kid?"

Tan'nis showed the speaking trooper his lightsaber and looked at him, establishing eye contact. "I'm sorry. Does this look like a Jedi's weapon?"

"Yes sir!" the trooper said while going to attention.

"As a matter of fact, did I give you permission to speak?"

"No sir!"

"Oh I'm going to have some fun now. SQUAD AT MY COMMAND! LEFT HACE!"

The troopers moved at the command of execution, snapping to the left.

"RIGHT HACE! ABOUT HACE! ABOUT HACE!"

The trooper listened quickly, figuring out quickly the kid wanted fast responses.

"FIFTH, SIXTH, SEVENTH, EIGHTH ELEMENTS! LEFT STEP, HARCH!"

The lines commanded went to the left in unison. They made one stomp when they finished. Anakin and Ahsoka just watched as this young Jedi command the squad like a general.

"CENTER! HACE!"

The troops turned to the middle, the first through fourth looking at the fifth through eighth. Tan'nis walked into the middle and looked at his troops assigned to him and grinned.

"RALLY! HUP!"

The clones, in unison started to surround the commander, keeping in step. Soon they were in a perfect square around the Padawan.

"AT EASE! Bring it in!"

With that, the troops went out of attention and looked at the boy. He smiled as he looked again.

"So you guys are assigned to me. Oh, this will be fun. At least you guys have the sense to listen…though the marching could improve. I hope you aren't sucky shots."

"NO SIR!" they all said in unison.

"Good…I'm going to need all the help I can get. And I think I have the best troops here. You're all new, just like me. I want to show the rest of the army that we can make this a victory! WHO'S WITH ME?"

"HURA!"

"WHO'S WITH ME!"

"HURA!

"WHO'S WITH ME!"

"HURA!"

Tan'nis smiled as his troops were rallied. Captain Nox went up to him in order to establish command.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Captain Nox. I command this unit. I wanted to know who I'm taking orders from."

"…Tan'nis. Padawan Tan'nis. I wanted to meet the commander here anyway. I hope that we work well together."

"Ha! I think we have no choice. And we were all nervous."

"I shall make sure all come out of this together. Deal?"

"Yes sir!" he saluted.

"As you were, captain."

Tan'nis went towards the Jedi watching and smiled when Anakin looked a bit…dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I wanted to ease them. They seemed worried…"

"I meant the movements you called."

"Oh that? That was for fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

Anakin walked off, leaving Ahsoka to Tan'nis.

"So now we're on the same side. I just hope you can keep up Ahsoka."

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

"Too late for that."

"Second lesson; Jedi are always humble."

"I'm not quite the Jedi yet, am I?" he smiled.

"You…" she grinned as she walked off.

He started to follow but was stopped by Master Gallia. She had been watching him for a while, noting his connection to Ahsoka.

"You are an interesting one." She said.

"Huh?"

"You seem very comfortable around Ahsoka. Yet you just recently started to talk to others with such lightheartedness. I sensed that your bond is strong with her, yes?"

"..I guess you could say that."

"Do you feel uncomfortable around me?"

"No, it's just…I feel like I've seen you before."

"…I honestly felt the same way when I saw you, young Tan'nis. Where do you hail from?"

"I don't even know. I just remember being on a planet with my family…it was quiet too."

"I see…perhaps we could talk about your family later?"

"Huh?"

"I have heard from your master that you are just starting to accept the pain of loss. And I know talking helps."

"…Thank you….master…"

As Gallia walked off, Tan'nis couldn't help but think that she reminded him of someone. Almost like he knew her before his parents passed away. He shook it off and went to the main ship while everyone else got ready in fighters and various other ships. The fleet soon was off, traversing to Corellia to give support. The Jedi were soon all in the strategy room discussing the situation.

"So…you said you set this attack up when you were with Dooku. What are the details?" Gallia asked.

"Hmmm well from what I remember, there is a station that the droids are transported to from the factory. Those transport stations are the key to this battle. If you take all five of them on the planet, the constant reinforcements will cease, and the battle will be that much easier."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to take out the factory first? I mean, you take that and the flow of troops stops there." Ahsoka suggested.

"Well yes, but first we have to take those stations. It's to help those already there. No point wasting time on the factory when the people on the planet are getting killed."

"You're smart…I'll give you that…" Anakin smirked.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes…now how do we go about taking these stations then?"

Tan'nis gave everyone in command an elaborate plan to bring a victory to the Republic, although fine tuning would be suggested by the other Jedi. After about forty minutes of briefing, the entire fleet went into hyperspace. This was the calm before the storm. The Jedi suggested the Padawans get some rest. Every Jedi had a role to play on this mission.

Tan'nis went to his room and looked out at the stars. He had been thinking about the vision he had a while ago. Sometimes he would get glimpses but it wasn't as clear as when he was heading for Coruscant. Ahsoka walked behind him, making sure not to interrupt his thinking.

"You got a minute, Tan'nis?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"…How did you…make this plan so fast?"

"I've thought about it for a while. Ever since Master Windu spoke of the attack, now I have to counter myself. This'll be fun."

Ahsoka walked nest to him and leaned on the window, looking out at the stars...their passing lights gleaming with her soft blue eyes…

"…you be careful out there, Tan'nis…your part of the plan…seems dangerous…" she said looking at him.

"Oh really? I'm just on the front. We're all taking stations, Ahsoka."

"According to your information, you are in the middle of the fire fight…!"

"I'll be careful…"

"Promise me…"

"What?"

"Promise me you will be careful…right now!" she said with her fangs showing. Tan'nis actually got a shiver from those teeth. It wasn't fear, it was more like…attracted.

"Alright. I'll be the most careful person in the galaxy. You happy now?"

"Yes." She smiled before looking out the window again. Tan'nis senses her worry and walked behind her and held tight. She locked up for a moment but soon smiled as he held her closer to comfort her. She leaned on his chest and smiled again.

"You worrying now? And you tell me to relax."

"I'm just want us all to make it."

"Even me?"

"Especially you, hot head. I told you, I won't accept you leaving."

"I don't have a choice then." He grinned.

"No you don't." she said while locking eyes again. He just looked away, blushing lightly. She smiled as she looked out while he held her. She was at peace again.

Soon, that endless void would be a battlefield.


	4. Support to Corellia Pt 1

As the fleet headed for Corellia, Tan'nis found himself practicing his forms, helping him to relax, even for a bit. He showed his skills in practicing the most basic of movements with his lightsaber. Some of his men even came to watch him practice. He soon went to practicing using the Force for lifting items on the ship, another very basic thing for him. He then started moving slower...almost fluid-like. He was meditating in motion, clearing his mind and keeping mindful the lessons his new master had taught him and was going to teach him. Ahsoka saw him during his trance and sat to watch. He woke from it when he noticed her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just watching the show."

"We are getting closer…I can feel it."

"Is that why you were doing all that?"

"Hey, practice makes me." Tan'nis smiled.

"Oh right, you are so perfect." She said while walking right up to him.

"If you say so. Wanna spar?"

"You aren't going to hold back this time, right?" she said while turning down the lightsaber's power.

"Oh no, against you? I'd have to use all of my skill." He smirked before her weapon was at his cheek. "I let you do that." He said, turning the power down.

"Sure you did, now are we going to spar, or are you going to keep ogling me?"

_What I can't do both?_

"I heard that…"

"Huh?"

"I suppose you could do both, but I think you'd have a hard time." She smiled as she got ready.

"No argument there." He grinned as he practiced with Ahsoka. "So, what, you can read my mind now or something?"

"I didn't know what you were thinking at all…" she smirked.

"Uh huh…"

"Hey, I always had a question for you?" she as while countering.

"What is that?"

"…why do you have two lightsabers but only use both in the Vaapad stance?"

"Oh wow…you noticed that?"

"I did fight you twice."

"It's…just the way I work really. I feel like I need both when I use the most aggressive form. I wasn't taught that. I just do it."

"I see."

"Now I have a question for you."

"Yes Tan'nis?

"Ha-ha, why does Master Skywalker get on you about your Shi'en stance?"

"Oh…he doesn't want me to get into the habit. But sometimes it just happens."

"Yeah, like this opening." He said as he swung low.

"Huh?"

Ahsoka blocked into a handstand and spun to kick up, landing and straddling Tan'nis' waist. He grunted from the impact and fell over from the suddenness of it. She easily was dominating the little match they were having at that moment. Some of the men whistled at how it looked. Ahsoka just held her blade to Tan'nis neck.

"I told you not to go easy…"

"I didn't…" he defended. "You…getting off anytime soon?"

"…Maybe I like this spot…" she said as her face got closer.

Captain Nox just smiled before saying something.

"I'd hate to interrupt the _duel_, but Generals Gallia and Skywalker wish to see you. The mission will be soon underway."

"Alright. We'll have to finish this later…" Ahsoka said before playing with one of Tan'nis' braids and getting off. Tan'nis shivered for a moment before getting up and readjusting himself.

"Ah…Commander Tan'nis? You two always that close?"

"Uhhh…huh?"

"Ha-ha. With all due respect Commander, close your mouth. You'll make a mess" Nox smiled.

"Oh…be quiet." he grinned.

"So you and Commander Tano are close then?"

"…No comment."

"So you are?"

"…Perhaps…"

"She is a cutie isn't she?" he seeded.

"Yeah she beau—…I have a briefing to go to." He blushed.

"Ha-ha. Yes sir. See you ground side."

"Uh huh…"

Skywalker and Gallia looked on toward the planet of Corellia, seeing the giant factory constantly sending more droids to further establish control of every citizen on the planet from the bridge. Gallia quietly watched as the planet got taken over…she knew they had to stop this. A few moments after Ahsoka got to her master, Tan'nis ran in to see the assault.

"You know, for a kid, you lay some mean plans." Anakin stated looking on.

"Yeah…"

"No need to worry about the past. I asked everyone here because I wanted to establish the plan once more before we head out. We may need to change it…" Gallia said.

The Separatists had a row of cruisers get right between Corellia and the fleet.

"A blockade…" Ahsoka mumbled.

"Huh…okay so we modify it a bit."

"So first we take out those cruisers. Before they establish another blockade, we land on Corellia and go for the five stations that feed in troops." Anakin said, remembering the plan.

"Meanwhile, we have someone up here ready to take that factory out while we take the stations. They won't know where to defend." Tan'nis smiled.

"Or if anything, they focus on the factory defense and we have that much more time to wreck all the stations right?" Ahsoka thought out loud.

"Yea, alright. Looks like we know the plan." Tan'nis confirmed.

"I'll stay up here and be ready to take the factory. I can also give commands from here on where exactly the stations are." Gallia accepted.

"I'll lead the assault team heading for each tower with Ahsoka." Anakin accepted.

"I guess that leaves me with handling the blockade then?" Tan'nis asked.

"If you can handle it."

"Is it really all right for a Padawan to lead a critical part of this mission?" Gallia said with concern.

"With all due respect, master. I know my way around a fighter." He smiled.

"Oh? You're a pilot now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I learned a few things."

"Be careful, okay? Remember our discussion." She said.

"I got it, I got it. Don't worry about me. Just be ready to move out." He said as he ran to his squad.

'Hey Snips…you never showed me any concern like that…" Anakin grinned.

"Well…I don't know how he flies…Just want to make sure he isn't reckless…like you." She joked.

Tan'nis whistled for his men to follow him to the west hanger, where he along with his Azure Squad got into their fighters and bombers. Tan'nis looked at his ship and smiled. His crew had modified a fighter for him. They even gave it the name Volfen. He got in and waited. Soon Gallia gave the order to move.

"You are clear for assault, be careful young one."

"Yes Master! Azure Squad, Move out!"

"HURA AZURE!" The whole squad rallied as they took off towards the blockade. As they got into formation, Tan'nis checked the area and saw a few fighters coming for them. He smiled and did a role call before the fighters when into battle positions.

"Be careful out there, Tan'nis." Ahsoka said over the comlink.

"Naturally. Azure,make sure you cover each other or this will be a short ride."

"YES SIR!"

" Break Formation! Take out that blockade!"

The whole squad fanned out and went to take on the droid fighters. Tan'nis banked left and right, trying to get a lock on a passing droid fighter running off before it got blasted by Nox.

"Hey! That was my shot, Captain."

"You snooze, you lose, Commander."

"WOO! If that isn't true!" he said as he rolled to get a shot at another fighter. "How's that, Captain?"

"Great work sir. Almost passable."

"Oh please, I'll make the mess for you to clean."

"We'll see about that sir."

After gunning down the fighters, they headed straight for the blockade. Bombers took the rear while fighters took point. Droids that got it the way were blown to bits.

"Not bad at all. The kid's got skill." Anakin acknowledged. "Hey Tan'nis, how's that bird your boys gave you handling?" he asked via comlink.

"Like a dream, Master. Woo!"

"Yeah no kidding. Just don't be reckless." Ahsoka said again.

"Oh brother…I won't…promise."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Right! Let's open the way!" Tan'nis rallied.

"Yes sir! You heard the commander, move out!"

"YES SIR!"

The squad came back into formation and went for the first cruiser. As they flew overhead, they blasted the weapons systems and the bombers gave their payload. The first cruiser was down in mere moments. Soon the second cruiser suffered the same fate before one of Azure nailed in the wing.

"Ah! I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"Cover him boys! AZ Bomber One…you're with me!" Tan'nis commanded.

"Right behind you sir!"

Tan'nis then started clearing a path for the bomber to give his payload. Suddenly, the giant cruiser opened heavy fire and made the duo take evasive actions. They banked left and rolled right in order to get a safe distance. Tan'nis growled a bit at the strong cannons.

"It's always the last one that gives the most trouble, sir…" Nox affirmed.

"Tan'nis, we are going to draw its fire to our cruiser. In that time, focus all fire on the bridge!" Gallia commanded.

"Sounds like a plan master. Bombers on me! Two fighters cover my wings!"

With the new formation, they began an assault while Gallia drew fire towards their great ship. After getting a few exchanges, Tan'nis finally saw the opportunity they were waiting for. He dived for the bridge and his bombers followed. At the last moment, right before he crashed, he pulled up and the bombers followed while unleashing a massive payload right on the bridge. The cruiser was done in moments. The squad formed up again to take accountability. They were all a bit roughed up, but no one was lost in this fight.

"Good job guys! Now we are clear to head out to the surface. Let's go Ahsoka." Anakin said via comlink while going to his ship.

"Coming Master! (Thanks for clearing the way Tan'nis…)" Ahsoka said quietly.

"Think of it as an escort…we'll cover your entrance onto Corellia." Tan'nis smiled.

"I was just about to ask you to do that." Anakin said as he strapped in.

Ahsoka took her seat and R2-D2 got the shipped prepped and soon they flew off toward the Azure Squad. The squad formed a circle of cover around Anakin's ship, the Twilight. They soon found themselves in the Corellian atmosphere and the Squad split up. Anakin landed and soon popped out of his ship to deflect the flurry of laser fire aimed at him. Ahsoka ran past him and cut five droids before waiting for more.

"You seem more focused, Snips."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Of course. Well cover my back as we head for the first station."

"Got it!"

"Master Gallia, where is the first station?"

"I have the coordinates and am sending you all a copy. The stations are massive so it will take a bit of time to find the most effective manner of destroying them."

"Good by me, Master." Tan'nis agreed. "Azure…keep the skies clear."

"Sir?"

"I'm going down to help. We can't have Master Skywalker take all five stations right?"

"We got ya sir."

Tan'nis started to dive for the surface, taking any droids out in the process, when he got ready to land, he turned hard to destroy more droids with him fighter before jumping out of the ship and using lightning to fry the droids. He rushed through the army and started decimating the troops there. With his skill, he cleared out the immediate area and went into hiding, awaiting more information.

"Hey Tan'nis, when were you going to tell us you were a pilot?" Anakin joked via comlink.

"Hey, what can I say? I learned a few things."

"No kidding…what's your position?"

"I'm in the northern sector. I have the station in my view but I won't rush it until we have enough data."

"Ahsoka and I will meet you there. We'll take the first one out together, then split when we find the most effective way to take 'em out."

"Alright…"

Tan'nis used a scope to check out the station. It was massive. And the factory above keep sending great pods that were full of droids to that station. This would indeed be a battle for endurance. Soon, a transport ship flew overhead and landed near Tan'nis' position. Anakin walked out with Ahsoka along with their squads. Tan'nis sent a beacon for his squad to rally with Anakin's forces. After a few moments, the forces were combined and started setting up camp in the nearby forest. They had a place to rest and cover. Though it wouldn't last forever. Captain Nox immediately went to his commander to report.

"Pardon me, sir. But I have some news that you may want to hear."

"What's up, Nox?"

"As I did a look of the area, I saw droids rounding up civilians into the capital. According to scouts, every major city seems to have similar occurrences. If the battle hits any of those major cities, innocents could be killed."

"That means we have to be wary if the battle escalates. We'll have to put pressure on them at these stations to prevent what you are saying. Are there going to be any more troops coming in?"

"Yes sir, but it will take a few days before they arrive. We have to hold out until then."

"Alright, thanks Nox. Tell the boys to get some rest. We're going to need it in the morning."

"Yes sir."

Anakin watched this kid talk to his men. He could tell that Tan'nis took his men's lives seriously. He always kept accountability when they did a job. He seemed like a natural leader. He walked over to the boy and looked over the troops.

"You really seem to have gotten the hang of this."

"I guess. I just don't want to overwork them. They're watching out for me. I have to do the same right?"

"You're gonna watch our backs too, right?" Anakin smiled.

"If I have to." Tan'nis smirked.

"Good to know. We'll hold out here until intel arrives. Be ready to move when we hear word."

"Naturally."

Anakin walked off, to check with Master Gallia for any more information on the stations. Meanwhile, Tan'nis went to his tent and plopped onto a lumpy seat. As night started to fall, a watch was put out so no one would sneak in on the group. Ahsoka was walking around the barracks around that time and saw her friend's tent light still on. She took it upon herself to see what he was doing. She pulled his tent flap open and saw him sitting down, almost in meditation. He had lightning running through his fingers. He soon opened his eyes and his lightning was gone. He inhaled once more before looking in Ahsoka's direction.

"What's up?"

"I…was just checking on you. You've done a lot today. Shouldn't you be the first one asleep?"

"I'm still thinking…I know the stations have a weakness…but what was it?"

"…"

She walked up to him and held him from behind, squeezing tightly.

"Don't overwork yourself…"

"You worry about me too much."

"Well excuse me for worrying."

Tan'nis smiled as he leaned back, feeling her embrace. She guided him down to her lap, playing with one of his locks. That gentle touch was almost intoxicating. As she looked down on him, he avoided her gaze, already knowing what would happen when he looked. Ahsoka just shook her head and relaxed.

_You kept your promise today, you were somewhat careful…_

"What do you mean 'somewhat' careful?" he said, wondering why she though that.

"Huh? I didn't say…"

"So…I heard your thoughts…you did hear my thoughts back on the cruiser…how are we…?"

"Perhaps it's the bond Master Baado mentioned…"

"I have to watch my thoughts now…"

"What could you be thinking that you'd have to watch?"

"…No comment."

"Hah…boys…" she said as she played with his hair again. She'd always mess with his braids before playing with his ropy hair. It was nice.

"What were you doing earlier? Wasn't that the Dark Side?"

"I don't think so. It wasn't lightning full of rage anyway. Maybe I can do it on cue now. Master Baado never did say I would lose my darkness…just control it…"

"To know the dark with the light right?"

"Right. Very soon, I will have both sides understood…maybe."

"Just don't…"

"…overdo it?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He responded before she laid him down and crawled onto his stomach, finding her spot on his chest. He couldn't help but hold her again.

"Tan'nis…what could you tell me…about your family?"

"You really want to know?"

"I did ask." She said as she snuggled a bit.

"…Let's see…my father was a mercenary who did jobs for the Republic…he met my mother on one of his jobs…she was a representative always with a friend of hers from the Republic. I remember that my parents told me after I was born, her friend helped think of my name. I think she was my godmother…anyway, my family moved around a lot, mostly because of mother's job. After a while, our family settled down somewhere quiet and godmother said that when I was older, she would take me somewhere…my parents gave me a good life before they….my godmother never did find me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No worries…wow, I have talked about my folks in a while. I surprised I remembered any of that."

"…Can I rest here?"

"You would have anyway."

"You know me too well." She grinned. "Go to bed…we have a big day coming up…"

He started playing with her headtails as she relaxed on him. He didn't sleep for a while. Tan'nis looked to the stars overhead, remembering his parents before Ahsoka held on tighter, telling him she wanted to rest with him.

Gallia had heard about Tan'nis' story through the comlink as she was working on finding the weak points of each station. It brought memories of a friend smiling as she held a baby boy in her arms. The child was strong in Force even as an infant. Everyone even agreed that he was special. The mother gave the honor of naming the child to Adi. She thought about those gentle eyes before making the suggestion.


	5. Support to Corellia Pt 2

Laser fire blasted on the fields as the sun slowly crept on the troops on Corellia. The battle had begun anew. Anakin was leading the charge to the first station where droids were being sent across the planet to finally take it down. Droids opened fire at the Jedi, with no avail. Anakin easily cut down his foes and kept advancing with his unit, deflecting any fire back to the droids.

"Rex! How 'bout some cover fire while I secure this spot?"

"Right away, sir! All right, you four, take the left. The rest of you, come with me."

The troopers started to flank the dim-witted droids and Anakin cut through some Supers. After taking that spot, the troopers formed a perimeter and waited for the next order. Anakin pulled out his transmitter and called Adi Gallia.

"Master Gallia, did you find anything useful for taking this place down?"

Gallia sifted through her findings and looked them over.

"There appears to be a slight weakness in the braces supporting these structures. However, the buildings are reinforced so you can't order the tanks in. it would be a waste of time. You'll have to find a way to get inside of the station and take the braces out from the inside."

"So, blow it up? That works for me. We'll see how it works down here and tell you. Thank you, Gallia."

"It's no problem at all. Just be careful."

"Right."

Anakin called for his Padawan via transmitter. She and Tan'nis were busy taking down droids securing the station. Ahsoka cut down the droids with hostile grace while Tan'nis bounced blasts back and shot lightning from his hands. He eventually dashed in front of Ahsoka and cut down a droid she was going for.

"Hey! That one was mine, thank you very much."

"Well, I'm sorry. You were a bit too slow." He smiled before they both pushed the droid into each other.

"Well if you would just cover me…"

"I am covering you, Ahsoka. In my own special way."

"You are wild on the battlefield. I should've known that." She smiled.

"Yeah, well at least you _try_ to keep up."

"Oh shut it!"

Anakin came over the comlink to pass the information along.

"You two read me? I just got instructions on how to take these stations…"

"The braces?" Tan'nis guessed.

"I'm…not even going to ask…use your charges and blast the braces. The structure will fall under its own weight."

"Got it master." Ahsoka affirmed.

As she got off the comlink, Tan'nis was rushing to the transport station, throwing droids into each other and shocking most of them. As he cleared the way, troopers covered him and soon advanced into the building to take on the seemingly endless supply of droids. Men fell left and right due to the sheer number of droids. Tan'nis could feel that pain inside…it made him move faster. The sooner he planted his charges, the sooner the troops could retreat so they could blow this thing. He and Ahsoka split to separate sections of the building with some men to watch them. They searched the vast building and found large pillars of metal that held the building up. These must be the braces. Tan'nis started the charges on his end while Ahsoka found her sets of braces. After a few moments, the braces were all armed with explosives and ready to blow.

"Ahsoka, do you read me? Call the evac! The bones are breaking. I repeat, the bones are breaking." Tan'nis warned over the comlink.

"I got it. Everyone pull back!" She commanded, making the troops retreat. She made sure most of them were out and waited for Tan'nis. He finally ran out, making sure any stragglers made it out and repelled any fire away from the group. He smiled as he pushed the button and ran out as fast as he could. The charges burst with fire and broke the braces into fragments, causing the station to fall under its weight. Slowly but surely, the first station fell. Ahsoka smiled as she called her master.

"Master, the first station went down! This can work!"

"Don't overdo it, Snips. We still have four more to go." Anakin grinned. "All troop captains, I want you all to take a squad and designate a strike team to blow up each structure. We have proven this to work. If the squads keep fire focused on them, the strike teams can plant the charges and move. Let's do this quickly. We still have that factory above to wreck!"

"YES SIR!" the clone captains acknowledged in unison.

Soon the orders were carried and teams were swiftly made to counter the station defensive. The teams infiltrated while squads covered their movements from the droids. The strike teams moved quickly and planted charges at appropriate locations. Some of them planted charges away from the braces to distract the enemy before the stations would come crashing down. Anakin wanted until all of his teams reported in.

"Sir! Team 1 is ready to fire!"

"Team 3 is on the move now!"

"Team 2 is eager for fireworks!"

"Team 4 is itching for a blast!"

Anakin grinned at the motivation. "FIRE AWAY!"

In unison, explosions were heard across the planet. Station after dreaded station fell and the droids either got caught in the crossfire or were crushed by the buildings. Anakin wanted to see how it went.

"Teams! Report! What is your status?"

"Team 1 report! Our station is gone, sir. It was a beautiful sight."

"Team 3 reporting in! Likewise sir! The blast on our end even got a pod that transferred."

"Team 4 reporting…all's good in this end sir, just enjoying the show…"

Anakin waited for Team 2 to respond. It took them a moment. It sounded like they were under heavy fire.

"This is Team 2! We are getting taken out here! The braces were only damaged! The structure didn't fall! I repeat! The structure didn't fall!"

"What is your position!" Anakin demanded.

"Delta 65, 06, 241! We getting pinned here sir!"

"We're coming to aid you! Hold on! Ahsoka! Tan'nis! Get to their position as fast as you can! We need to get them out of there and take the station down!"

"That's fine by me! Come on, we have to move!" Tan'nis shouted as he ran onto a transport ship with Ahsoka chasing after him. Troops from all sides ran to their transports and rushed to aid their brothers. Finally making it to their area, the transports made a perimeter around the survivors and returned fire. Anakin went to the captain to see what went wrong.

"What happened here?"

"The braces sir. They were damaged but held the weight. They apparently were reinforced. We couldn't break through."

"…So we have to find another way, huh?"

"….I know one…" Tan'nis said as he walked into the conversation. He looked as though in deep thought.

"Hmm?"

"This one was a fail-safe, I think. It was supposed to be stronger. To withstand great force and hold up."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Anakin asked with frustration.

"I didn't know they reinforced it. I was turned on before I saw the whole plan set. I just thought of the factory feeding droids into stations. After that, I had no clue."

"Okay…I guess that's fair….what is your idea?"

"I need some cover is all."

"That's it?"

"That's all I need." He smiled. "A strike team should place the charges again. After that, run out. Trust me."

Anakin felt like something was about to go wrong….

"I'll go with you, just in case."

"If you so wish. But hurry, I'm heading out now!"

Tan'nis rushed the field with a small unit and deflected fire with Anakin watching his back. Ahsoka watched from the ship, helping the other troops hold out. Cutting past the first waves, the duo fought off the droids as the team went to plant more charges. Using the Force on simple droids was more than enough to take them down. After a moment, the team came back, getting fatigued from the battle.

"Sir…we have all the charges set…we're good to go."

"…Okay." Tan'nis said as his blade went through a Super and he ran for the center of the building. He slowly pulled out his comlink.

"Master…When I give the word, press the button…get everyone as far as you can away from here….:"

"What are you…? I can't leave you here!"

"It's okay…just part of the plan…."

Anakin sensed something was off…

"Retreat! Back to the transports!"

"But sir…Commander Orela is still…"

"I know. Let's go!"

As the retreat was signaled, the troops backed up into the transports and Anakin jumped into one of them. Ahsoka noticed that Tan'nis wasn't with him…Anakin just waited…

"Where's…Tan'nis, Master?" she asked, a bit worried.

"He's still inside….waiting for us to get clear…"

"What?"

As the ships ascended, Tan'nis looked up and nodded to himself. He had being taking out any droids that bothered to shoot at him.

"Okay, Master. Press it!"

Anakin looked at the button for a moment. Ahsoka's eyes went small with fear.

"Wait! Master! He'll…!"

Anakin pressed the button.

A bigger blast was heard from below them. As the explosion got closer to the boy, he started pulling the braces with the Force as hard as he could. His eyes went yellow, augmenting his strength in the Force, causing the weakened braces to pop off and fly towards him. As all of them flew at him, he made them surround while he pushed the collapsing roof up, at least slowing the fall of debris. He grinned as the structures finally were down. The station fell tremendously fast. Then…there was silence. Tan'nis' position on the scanners was…gone. Anakin looked at his comlink. Ahsoka slowly reached for hers and pressed it in…

"Tan'nis….Tan'nis….are you there…?"

Anakin looked away for a moment.

"Tan'nis…this isn't funny…respond…." She said while slowly welling up. "I mean it…pick up…"

Captain Nox looked at the rubble and slowly pulled his helmet off. The rest of his squad did the same. Ahsoka's eyes got watery right then.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am…but no one could—"

"No…no. No. No….!"

"Ahsoka…he knew he would…" Anakin tried to comfort.

"No….You were with him! Why didn't you pull him away? Why did you press that button?"

"He said he…"

"NO! TAN'NIS!" she shouted as Nox looked away. After a moment, the ships landed and troopers scanned the area. It was a mess, to say the least. Anakin slowly walked off and looked around. He saw Ahsoka dash off. Nox shook his head as he put his helmet on and walked after her. Anakin looked at his transmitter and called Gallia.

"Master…We broke through the stations…."

"That…isn't all that happened…is it?"

"No…"

"I felt something powerful just drop off in the Force…did…everyone make it out…?"

"Most of us…"

"Oh no…"

Meanwhile, Ahsoka ran to the remains of the station and closed her eyes tight. She wanted to feel for him. Anywhere. She didn't feel a thing. She ran to certain spots and tried in every way to find something. She was…crying. She couldn't feel him…

"You…moron…you said….you said you would be careful….the most careful…." She said as tears fell. She slowly sat down on a slab of rock and got quiet. Nox calmly walked behind her and waited. It was so quiet.

"I…I'm sorry, Nox. That wasn't professional of me…let's go back…"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded as he helped her up. She seemed so fragile then. "He was very…brave."

"Yeah…and I thought he was smart…."

"Perhaps he just saw the bigger picture. He did act a bit weird when some of us fell in battle."

"Oh…Tan'nis…"

A small pebble rolled against Ahsoka's boot. She looked down and wondered why. She closed her eyes to lament for a moment. She kept getting interrupted by something.

"…_.__my chains are broken.__The Force shall free me…."_

"Huh?"

"…_.There is no chaos, there is harmony…."_

"What?" Ahsoka muttered has she looked around. Nox just watched her.

"What is it, Commander?"

"Nothing…"

"_Could you…get off?"_

"Wha—"

"_Below you…Ahsoka…"_

"B-Below?"

"_You. Are. On. Me."_

Ahsoka quickly looked down on the slab and felt something very weak coming from it. She reacted to what she was feeling and started pulling rocks out of the ground. Nox had to back up when she used her power to dig faster. Ahsoka kept digging, feeling power getting stronger and stronger. After a minute of digging, she saw one of the braces and pulled it out. As she moved more debris, she saw a face. She moved faster and faster. Even Nox was helping out when he saw that. Together they mover everything and pulled the boy out. Ahsoka grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Tan'nis…?"

"…."

"Are you really…?"

He coughed up dust and a bit of blood. The boy opened his eyes and saw big blue ones stare right back at him. Nox didn't know what to do when he moved. He almost looked mad at him.

"….Did we win…?"

Ahsoka's eyes went wide when his quiet voice rang to her. She held his hand tighter, pressing it to her face.

"Ow! Hey, I'm pretty sure I use that hand…."

"I-I thought you…"

"Hm?"

She hugged him tight, still holding his hand.

"You died! I felt it! Why did you even think to do this! You said you would be careful! The most careful in the galaxy…so why...why did you…?" she started before she cried again.

"…I had to heal…that's why you couldn't feel me…and as for the choice, I wanted to not lose that many lives. I didn't think this station would be so stubborn. But man, talk about breaking your limits…that was pretty heroic…"

"You…are one of the most idiotic people I know." She said while holding him. Her touch helped him heal faster. Nox nodded to himself before gladly pulling out his comlink.

"General, Could you send a medical team out here?"

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because Azure has its leader back, sir."

"Right…" Anakin smiled before he called the medical team and ran with them. Ahsoka made sure to stay by Tan'nis. She kept a grip on his hand and played with his hair as he was pulled onto and laid on her lap. A few tears fell down on his face.

"You…scared me…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's…it's alright…I'll get you back later…" she smiled as she poured her energy into him, almost feeling like a warming embrace. Anakin finally got there with the team and they immediately went to Tan'nis, putting him in a stretcher and out of the battlefield. Ahsoka just kept gripping his hand. She closed her eyes and starting speaking with her mind.

_I thought you disappeared…_

_Ha-ha, I don't know if you would let me just yet, Ahsoka…thanks…_

_Don't you ever do anything like this again…._

_No promises...I'll try to avoid it next time though…besides…we did it. Corellia is secured now. The factory can be focused on._

_That doesn't matter right now…you've done enough…get some rest._

_I don't think I have a choice._

He let a grin come before he relaxed again. Ahsoka just followed the medics, holding Tan'nis' hand. Nox gripped his commander's shoulder and nodded. As the medics got closer, Nox ran ahead and stood a certain distance away.

"AZURE! FALL IN!"

The squad marched into formation, seeing their commander had survived, but kept bearing.

"HELMETS…HOFF!"

They took them off in unison as the medics aligned with the formation and walked past each element.

"PRESENT! ARMS!"

The troopers of Azure squad raised their arms with snap as the stretcher was walked past the squad. Tan'nis smiled as he gave a weak salute back. He saw some of his men gave a very slight grin.

"Nox…thanks."

"I just did what I saw as necessary."

Tan'nis was then guided to a medical transport with Anakin and Ahsoka following. The troops ended their salute and ran to their ships. The battle wasn't quite over yet. Every ship started back for the cruiser to recover before the incoming battle. Flying through space, Anakin watched his Padawan playing with Tan'nis' hair as he rested. It reminded him of his wife in a way. He shook it off.

"Ahsoka, can I speak with you?"

"Yes Master…" she said with a bit of hesitation.

She slowly stopped playing with his hair and walked out of her room, following her master. Anakin walked a bit before stopping and turning around watching Ahsoka. She was glancing back at the room every so often.

"He really is a wild one…glad to see everything worked out."

"Yea…he is going to give me a headache…" she groaned.

"…Ahsoka, there is something I wanted to say earlier."

"Huh?"

"The way you are towards him…you two have a great bond in the Force. You got so close to him, even when it seemed like you shouldn't have. It reminds me of another Jedi who made a band with someone. It can be the greatest feeling in the world, but when it comes down to it…the Jedi way is to not get too attached…"

"Oh…" she responded before looking at the floor.

"That being said, you are allowed to worry about someone. You are allowed to care. We were taught to care. I'm just saying to be mindful of your feelings and see the bigger picture if something like this happens again."

"So I can…?"

"Go to him. He seems to recover faster with you around anyway." he said as he walked off.

Ahsoka smiled before running to Tan'nis' room again to take care of him.

Anakin began a transmission to the cruiser. After a second, Master Gallia came up on the holoprojector.

"Skywalker…it seems everything worked out in our favor. Will he recover?"

"Yes, he will manage. Ahsoka is watching over him for me. How did you know that he was injured?"

"I was focusing on him when he disappeared from radar. He didn't become one with the Force and he is too stubborn to fall. Even I can see that. I'm glad this happened though. I still need to speak with him."

"I see…"

"I'll be opening up as you get closer. We are almost done here."

"Yes Master."

Meanwhile, Tan'nis had just opened his eyes and saw Ahsoka looking over him. She was still playing with his hair.

"Hey you…good to see you're recovering again. You really are a knucklehead, you know that?"

"Yup…I'm sorry for—"

"It's okay. You're here now so it doesn't matter."

"I think it does…I felt your pain when I was recovering…I didn't think you would…react like that…I really am sorry…"

Ahsoka climbed into the bed he was resting in and held on tightly to him. She started to cry again. Ahsoka rolled onto his waist and just kept eye contact. Tan'nis tried to look away but she held his face.

"I'm just glad you're right here…"

"Yeah…I still have things to do…I can't die here anyway." he said, looking away.

"….Look at me…"

Tan'nis moved his eyes in her direction and she put her forehead to his, making them both stare at each other. She kept her grip as she relaxed.

_You are impossible…you know that?_

_Yea…that's why you like me…_

_Just…be quiet…_

She hugged him again before he became a pillow for her again. He wrapped his arms around her again while she nuzzled him. He then looked out of the window at the factory as they flew by. The fight wasn't over just yet. But that was the last thing he was thinking about right at the moment.

_I won't hurt you like that again….I promise…_


End file.
